Bondage
by YaoiHedgehog
Summary: Sonic sets up his baby brother and his friend, Silver up on a date. It doesn't go so well until they take it to the bedroom. Possibly complete.


Iblis Trigger set him up to this blind date with his younger brother Manic. The blue blur knew about his sexuality and was more then keen on hooking him up. Personally he expected someone robust and powerful. Instead he ended up with the hero's scrawny emo brother. He sighed quietly as the green male rambled on about something having to do with his drumming skills. Honestly it didn't impress him one bit. Sure the guy was cute but evidently not what he was interested in.

He watched the buildings zoom by as they sat on the bus to the first stop of their date. The night was beautiful and the lights from the shops glistened and blurred as the vehicle passed by. It was quiet for a wonderful moment before Manic poked his shoulder, looking a little weary.

"If you're not digging our date we don't have ta go." He inquired looking deeply into the ivory male's amber eyes.

Silver hesitated for a moment, sure it was true what the other had said but he would at least give the guy a chance. He owed it to Sonic for putting some effort into helping him find someone. "No… It's not that, it's just this is my first date." Silver mumbled fidgeting in his spot. It wasn't a lie that this was his first date. In the future he'd been far to busy to actually even look at another male.

That made Manic lightly chuckle before tenderly putting his arm around Silver's shoulders. "Don't sweat it, Silvs, I don't bite." He joked before securing his arm with a small shake around the ivory hedgehog's shoulders. Silver smiled before turning back to the tinted window and gazed at the passing scenery. Behind him Manic leaned against him staring out as well before he placed his hand on Silver's. Surprisingly this made the futuristic hedgehog slightly blush as he slid his hand away.

Manic frowned and slunk into his original position. This wasn't going well, but to keep his spirits up he just blamed Silver's shyness on the lack of social companionship. It made sense and it made this a little less awkward. He decided that to break the silence he should at least start a conversation. "So… We're on our way to that real nice diner. My bro told me you don't like eating fancy so I was thinking we could go there." Silver only nodded self-consciously still looking out the window. "Then we could go to the movies if you wanted. See that blockbuster… the one with the zombies." Once again the ivory male nodded. He assumed Silver wasn't listening. "Then after that we could smoke pot and get drunk off our asses." As predicted Silver only nodded, Manic rubbed his temples in frustration hunching over. Right now his only hope was that Silver would become more interested in the date and maybe they could actually get together. He really liked this kid.

Once their transportation reached the same block as the diner, Manic showed Silver off as they started their way onto the busy street sidewalks. The emerald hedgehog affectionately took Silver's hand. He was overjoyed that his date didn't swipe away is hand. Manic smiled and slowed his pace to make the moment last. Sadly though Silver kept his eyes glued to the cement blocks ahead of them. But the neon lights from the diner caught his attention. The diner Manic had taken him to was very retro, the outside was decorated with horizontal red and white streaks and humongous windows going on the sides of the walls. Fluttering black and white checkered flags adorned the roof of the eatery. But what caught his eye the most was the vivid neon sign. It read 'Monty's 80's Diner'.

"I heard that they have good fries." Manic divulged leading his date into the building. The interior was just as nice. The floor tiles were checkered black and white. The walls were an insipid turquoise and were covered in old musical records classic comic books and even signed baseball cards. The booths, table chairs and bar stools were made of steel and the cushions were a lurid turquoise. To Manic, Silver seemed to like the diner. He him and his date lead him to one of the side booths. The emerald hedgehog seated him and sat on the opposite side of the table.

The air was around them was silent minus the buzzing customers around them. They didn't say a thing, only ogle at each other. To cut the silence one of the waitresses came to drop the menus off to the both of them and order their drinks.

"I'd like a cherry cola without ice please." Silver asked as he opened the menu and peered down at the menu.

"Regular." Manic said swiftly flipping through the similar pieces of paper. The mousy waitress sketched down both orders and proposed she would be back later. Silver slouched down in his seat and began playing with one of the strings hanging from his sweater. Once again the air was filled with the hauntingly awkward silence that really began to tick the emerald male off. He randomly began to tap the floor with the heel of his nice boots he wore for Silver. Secretly his brother told him who he was going on a date with and he had to act like it was a complete surprise. Either way he didn't care, he already developed a small liking when he started hanging out with them. His eyes, his fur, his powers, his voice, his smile, his curves, everything, just everything about him was beautiful. It just hit him hard when Silver acted so uninterested. Manic did know that the silvery hedgehog did prefer the brute type like Knuckles or something heck even his brother, but he could size up to that in other fields! He could!

He just stared at Silver's bored expression; Manic couldn't take his eyes off of him. Even when the waitress plopped the beverage in front of him he never took a moment to glance away. Until the emerald hedgehog could tell he was kinda uncomfortable underneath his intent look. Instantly he turned away, cherry slightly swathed his cheeks.

"Have you made your decisions yet?" The waitress asked smiling crookedly. Silver was the only one who really paid attention to the menu, the other didn't, he knew enough of it to call his usual up by memory.

"I would like the bacon burger with a side of fries, please." Silver asked slightly smiling and sadly probably the only one he's had all evening.

"Xtra patty supreme with extra pickles, mayo, and red onions; and a large fries." Manic said, scratching behind his head. Once again the waitress scratched down their order and left with a hop in her skip or something like that.

When the girl went into the kitchen and out of sight Silver actually looked up at Manic and his heart skipped a beat just seeing those sparkling amber eyes. "You… seem to eat a lot." The ivory male murmured as he fiddled with the red and white straw sticking out of his drink.

"High metabolism, food just burns right through me." Manic answered shyly playing with the finger of his glove.

"Same here, although I just prefer to eat a little rather then a lot." The ivory hedgehog concluded keeping eye contact with the emerald hedgehog's auburn eyes. Manic took this as a chance to start a conversation and this could possibly be his only chance.

"Wow, you're the first person I've ever met say that. Usually people want a high metabolism just so they can eat and eat and eat, ya know?" Manic asked, although Silver only shook his head not understand why people could be so gluttonous. "So any interests you have? Like hobbies or somethin'?"

For awhile the emerald male's date remained silent pondering for a moment. "Well, I guess I read a bit every now and then but there's nothing I really do for fun otherwise." Silver muttered a bit ashamed by his boring life.

"Oh." Manic said as he shuffled around a bit. "What kind of books do you read?" He asked trying to show interest like a typical date should.

"I've been into books about the past. Like dinosaurs, I think those interest me the most." The ivory male replied smiling bashfully as he revealed a little about himself. It felt strange for him talking about his interests. There never used to be time for that and there was never anyone interested like Manic seemed to be.

The drummer nodded in acknowledgement. "I think those old lizards are interesting like you said. So any dino you like more then others?"

"I like a lot of the herbivores since the carnivores scare me. I guess I should be happy they're long gone huh? Well anyway I suppose triceratops. The first one I ever learned about."

"Nice choice, to be truthful the stegs are my kinda guys."

"Really?"

"Yeah why not, they got cool armor and spikes everywhere."

"But they're so…. Dumb."

"But, they did manage to survive a pretty long time."

"They did, and I read once that the plates on their back supposedly change colour when they feel threatened by a predator."

"You sure know your stuff, Silvs." Manic said as he leaned back smiling. "That's skill." The waitress came back with their orders in a short time perfectly cooked and hot. Immediately the boys dug in, stuffing their faces with the greasy food.

After they substantially ate, Manic generously paid for both his and Silver's meal. He led both of them to one of the new movie buildings that have been popping up all over lately. The emerald hedgehog led his date inside and took him to the concession stand, buying them the appropriate size of popcorn, sodas, and a candy bag. Manic lead them over to the entry way as he clumsily pulled out their tickets as they stood in the steady paced line up. When they reached the booth the employee running it took their tickets and peeled the side off meaning they now have access to their movie. He instructed them to go left into theater and find the sixth theater on the right side of the hall. Obediently the two hedgehog's did as instructed and found their movie and entered the theater, the found seats at the back centered directly in front of the screen. Silver was satisfied with the seats and got himself comfy as they patiently waited for the movie. He didn't know what movie they were seeing but he didn't care.

After the movie had ended they casually walked out of the building, the movie that they have seen was the one about mass murdering zombies (similar to how Manic explained before). It was awesome and had the best story plot they've ever seen. Except the actor's were horrible… other then that the movie was great!

The two were back on the bus sitting and lightly chatting enjoying each other's company. Their optimistic chatter conquered the other citizens boarded on the bus as well. As Manic just barely noticed the familiar scenery he moved away from Silver and automatically pressed the button that told the vehicle driver that someone wanted to stop. In a matter of moments the bus came to a slow stop and Manic urged Silver to come off with him and lead him down the block away from the bus heading in a different direction.

The ivory hedgehog recognized the area as Sonic's neighborhood and quizzically eyed his date as he stumbled his way on the sidewalk. In a matter of hurried striding Manic lead the ivory male to a large suburban house, with a huge front yard, filled with flowers and an emerald lawn, rivaling Manic's own fur. The house had large windows that shined like crystals from the street lights. Right beside was a huge garage surrounded by large shrubs and potted flowers. Manic's mother must have loved flowers because the life forms were everywhere. Form there Silver could see that the opening that lead to the backyard that there was no fence and it was wide open. 'I thought they had a dog.' Silver thought remembering the blue male blab on about the creature on multiple occasions.

Manic took Silver's hand and escorted him to their front door. He took a ring of keys from his vest pocket and picked out a key that fit into the lock at their front door. As he unlocked the door and allowed Silver and himself in as he closed the door and welcomed Silver to explore a bit. "My parents and sibs are out tonight so you can stay as long as you want. They won't mind." Manic said as he went into the kitchen and dug through the fridge to find a can of soda guzzling it down as Silver mindlessly stared. As he finished up he crushed the can against his head and tossed it in the recycling. "C'mon." He urged gently as he grabbed Silver's hand and advanced for the second level. Bit by bit Silver followed Manic as he turned the corner and brought him to an extremely messy room. There were two beds on each side of the room, two pairs of desks, drawers, and bedside tables. One side was messier then the other and surprisingly the emerald hedgehog sat down on a bed on the cleaner side of the room.

"The bro and I share a room, which is totally unfair since the princess gets her own next door. But it's cool, except for the fact he's overly hyper when I wanna sleep." Manic chuckled and patted a spot beside him. Silver moved towards him and sat down resting his gloved hands on his lap as he slowly inspected the room. Sonic's side made him look like a bit of a slob but I guess he never has time to keep his room clean, from saving the world constantly and all. But it was a shocker that Manic kept his clean at all, he didn't seem like that kind of guy.

"It's nice," Silver commented smiling widely, "much better then mine that's for sure." The emerald hedgehog chuckled and placed his hand over Silver's. Before pulling it away, that confused the ivory male since the other male often did that without hesitation but he kept it for himself. It was then that the Manic stood up and told him to hold on a second as he ventured to his brother's side of the room and began digging underneath the bed.

"Uh, Manic? What are you doing?" He asked tilting his head trying to see what he was looking for. Finally the drummer pulled out a large container and brought it over to Silver and set it at the foot of the bed.

"You'll see." He replied simply, he went to open the container with Silver leaning over his shoulder with great curiosity. When it was open Silver was more then shocked to see what was inside… a bunch of thick leather belts and ropes. Once again the snow white male gave a puzzled glance while Manic returned it with a toothy grin. The emerald hedgehog advanced him making him back against the headboard of the bed before being cornered between the headboard and the wall.

"M-Manic?" Silver beseechingly cried as he eyed one of the belt straps in between his jaws as he took hold of his wrists and forced him to the headboard his back facing Manic as the emerald hedgehog strapped his wrists to one of the bits that looked like it was purposely meant for this sort of situation. "M-Manic! What are you doing?" He pleaded as the warmth of the other's left his backside. He would have used his phsycokinesis but he left his cuffs at home, not knowing he would need them at all. Silver yelped as Manic spanked his ass leaving a deep red handprint on his left cheek. He chuckled as he grabbed one of the ropes from the box and drove it through a hook above the bed that should be used for other purposes but instead used for this. He brought it down and weaved it around Silver's this torso. Manic used his foot to guide Silver up although he had difficulty with the younger hedgehog struggling. But in the end he was able to make a not that left Silver dangling from the ceiling. He swayed back and forth struggling with great power kicking his legs and now near screaming.

Manic connected another rope to the one holding up Silver's torso and tied it around his waist so his butt would stick up. Then he got two more leather straps and held his legs to the bed posts as well leaving him completely vulnerable. The bed shook tremendously from the ivory male from struggling and fighting against his restraints grunting and whining from fear and horror. Soon the emerald male took off his orange best, shoes, and gloves; soon doing that to the other who was tied up until they were considered naked.

"Calm down Silvs, I'll show you a great time." Was the last thing Manic assured before stuffing a balled up cloth into Silver's mouth using it as a gag. He smiled deviously as he slowly began raking his fingers through Silver's fur taking in the sweet aroma lingering on his fur. The emerald hedgehog snuffled the back of the ivory male's as he situated himself above the hedgehog. Manic lightly humped him, slightly rocking the dangling boy back and forth as he continued resisting. He began to idly sample the back of the Silver's supple neck lapping away. Like Manic had expected the boy tasted marvelous; gliding his fingers from the bounded hedgehog's waist, snaking its way up to his chest fur. He gripped two handfuls and used them to steady the Silver beneath him as he crawled underneath him. Manic verged himself forward to Silver's genital region beginning to roughly nuzzle it once he came into contact. The occasional time he would lick the area trying to encourage the pallid hedgehog's little friend to come out.

By now Silver tried very hard to make sure he kept himself at bay. He couldn't give Manic the satisfaction of making him feel good. A huge blush covered his face as he stifled a moan. Beads of sweat began to prickle from his forehead beginning to feel pressured underneath the pleasure.

To the emerald hedgehog's satisfaction his date couldn't take it anymore and regrettably allowed his cock to freely slide out of its sheath, throbbing from exhilaration. Snickering, the drummer started to tease the head; nipping and soaking it with his frenzied tongue. Silver grunted snapping his eyes shut as Manic began to take him in deeper causing the pleasurable waves to become more severe. He began pumping his head up and down roughly while doing the same with his hand lower on Silver's shaft. Already the ivory boy was coming close to the edge and he really, really didn't want to orgasm into the other's mouth. It wouldn't be right.

Pre cum dripped out of Silver's top and Manic was eager to taste the ivory male's salty delight. He began to go at him a little harder, squeezing his jaw and his hand just a smidge tighter but started a faster pace. Now Silver could feel his stomach lurch and twist as he blissfully moaned as he released his seed into the awaiting drummer's maw. Manic greedily gobbled it up licking away any droplets poring out of his mouth. He silently moaned smacking his lips as he came in between Silver's arm to the point where his own erected manhood was poking out. He took out the gag in his date's mouth and began prodding his cock near Silver's mouth insisting that it was his turn. In his frazzled mind, it was begging him to refuse, but he was not in the perfect position to do so. It could end worse then it could if he just went with it. Hesitantly he opened his mouth before Manic stuffed as much of his length in to the point where it came close to jabbing the back of Silver's throat. The emerald male moaned as Silver's mouth cozied him up. He urged Silver on to taste him like he did to the ivory male before.

It took a very long moment for Silver to digest doing anything remotely close to this. He just pretended he was stuffing something deep into his mouth and was just licking around it for now. And for his own fortunate well being, he managed through it. He even got so into the thought he didn't notice the emerald's pre cum dripping out into his maw before Manic hollered and exploded. Silver coughed and gagged a bit totally not expecting it. Once he was finished with that he had a chance to taste the sticky substance and… it tasted good. Which scared him.

Manic swung his head back, oh it felt so good. He wanted more, oh so much more. Sluggishly he lowered himself down to Silver's head. The green male cupped the sides of Silver's head and plunged forward, locking their lips together. Forcibly he pried Silver's hips apart and began to allow his tongue the pleasure of exploring the ivory boy's freely, getting a heaping taste of his own seed. He gently moaned as the taste of his cum disappeared and he tasted the popcorn and burger from earlier before. After a hurtful lack of air Manic slowly ripped himself away, panting as he stared at Silver's half lidded eyes.

A grin appeared onto Manic's face that Silver did not like the look of. For a moment he was enjoying himself but now he feared for the worst. The emerald hedgehog slithered behind him and faced Silver's fidgeting backside. He groped Silver's right cheek as he moved himself into the usual position. Manic rubbed himself quickly to make sure he was hard enough for penetration, and as soon as he was the drummer began to rub his head against Silver's entrance.

Silver oppressed a cry as soon as Manic began to penetrate his walls, tears trickled out of his eyes from the unspeakable pain as he swung his head back and forth. But while Silver was in pain the penetrator was enjoying himself as he gently rocked his hips, enjoying the feeling of rimming Silver's ass. He tried to get in deep as fast as possible while trying to reduce as much pain as possible. If he had a bottle of lube on him he would have used it but he wasn't always essentially prepared. Finally it had come where his cock was mostly inside of Silver but he impatiently waited for Silver to get used to the new sensation. It took over ten minutes for poor Manic to wait, but by then Silver had calmed down and slowed his pain filled breathing.

Manic began to take his time with thrusting even though his ecstatic hormones wanted him to forget about the ivory male's well being and go all out. But he kept it at bay and only did what his self-conscious instructed him to do.

In just a matter of moments Silver's labored breathing became filled with huffs of pleasure as Manic began to pick up the pace and thrust faster and harder. Silver was in a state of pure ecstasy and he never wanted to fall out of it. Each time Manic rammed into him half the time hitting his prostate he let out a yowl of desire.

Manic was running on his last few breaths and he was very close to climaxing, he rammed harder into Silver's prostate sending jolts of pleasure through the boy's body and he couldn't take it anymore and he climaxed all over the sheets bellow him. Once this happened the ivory male's walls tightened around Manic's cock causing him to climax as well once he hit Silver's prostate one last time. He hunched over smiling as he slowly pulled himself out with a satisfyingly sucking sound as he popped his head out. He fell onto his back as he looked at his work. He was proud. After a couple of moments he started to unbuckle the leather straps keeping Silver's legs attached to the headboard. He threw them to the side as he grabbed a knife from the container and began cutting the rope so he would easily get if off once Silver was on the bed.

Silver dropped making the bed waver a bit taking in the new weight. Then the emerald hedgehog began to cut the rope that had begun to dig into his skin leaving red marks and rope burn. As Silver sat up he lunged forward on his one and kissed Manic. What he got from Manic is not what he wanted in a guy, it was so much better. They spent a little while making out before falling to the bed, their heads conveniently lying on one pillow. They nuzzled closely together before they started cooing romantic words into each other's ears which slowly drifted them off into a well deserved rest.

Later that night :3

Sonic had come home from helping Tails with one of is new inventions and he was exhausted, all he wanted right now was to hid the sack. He ventured up the stairs and down the hall to his and his brother's room. Once he creaked the door open the first thing he saw was Manic sleeping, snoring obnoxiously loud. But what caught his eyes what his little bro had in his arms. "What the-" He almost yelled before concealing the bit of rage inside of him before steadily making his way over to the other side of the room. He roughly shook his younger brother to wake him up; Manic snorted and groggily opened his eyes about to complain about being woken up until he saw it was his older brother. He nervously smiled before Sonic angrily pointed to the door. As soon as the drummer disturbed the sheets covering him a disgusting wave of bad smells filled the air causing the cobalt hedgehog to gag.

As they walked out of the room, Sonic quickly closed the door so hopefully their guest could sleep while the angered male unleashed his fury. "What the hell were you thinking?" He shouted before smacking Manic upside the head. "You guys are only fourteen! You're not ready for that! I can't- I can't believe what you just did!"

"Easy bro!" Manic yelled rubbing the side of his head. "C'mon it was only sex."

"Uh, only sex? Manic you do not have sex when you're fourteen! Especially on the first date! Are you insane? Silvs's is like, gonna hate you now!"

Manic chuckled a bit, "Nah he enjoyed it, and you should've seen him. Loved it!"

"Manic, the last thing I would ever want to see is you and Silver going at it. And that comes after Uncle Chuck in a speedo." Sonic stated as he shivered at the thought of his uncle wearing very revealing swim wear. "I thought you were better then this bro, I didn't think you'd stoop this low! Especially with someone like Silver. I mean seriously the kid's too naïve to understand what 'making love' is."

"He's not that naïve, just a little confused on how things work." Manic stated leaning against the wall beside him.

Sonic sighed as he rubbed his head before looking directly at his brother. "Look, you're lucky I'm not the kinda bro to taddle to mom or anything. But I swear, if I find you doing anything like this again you're screwed over man."

"Heh, I get it bro. But thanks."

"Besides you made the stupid choice anyway, so if anything bad happens from this, it's on your own shoulders not mine. But what really bugs me is where you had your fun. Why'd it have to be on my bed?"

"'Cause my side was too messy and I didn't want Silvs to think of me as a slobe."

"You coulda just cleaned side your room."

"Yeah but then I would have had to mess yours up so it made me look better."

"Hey! My side has been clean for three days! You screw my side up I will kill you!"

"But I didn't, plus I'll clean the sheets and switch the mattresses in the morning so you won't have to freak, 'kay?"

"… Fine, but I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, who knows what you've been hiding in your bed." Sonic mumbled heading towards the stairs. "But remember, if anything bad happens from this, your shoulders! Not mine." Then he disappeared down the stairs.

Manic chuckled lightly before opening the bedroom door. "What's the worse that could happen, I get aids? Become a man-whore? Get Silver pregnant? Yeah right."

Three weeks later XD

"What!" The emerald hedgehog screeched almost falling over from the news. "You can't be fucking serious!"

Silver had been standing in front of him holding a positive pregnancy test. The ivory hedgehog first suspected this once he had become sick in the mornings without being truly sick at all. He sighed as he took the drummer's hand. "I don't believe it either… but it happened."

Manic instantly ripped his hand away. "But how? You're a guy, it's not even possible! I mean… You have no vagina!"

"Don't ask me! The future's fucked up!"

Moments of silence were played before Manic's last remark came. "Oh god… What's Sonic gonna say?"

Once the cobalt hedgehog did find out he ended up having a seizure.


End file.
